Twist and Shout (Lied)
Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich fast ausschließlich mit der Version der Beatles. Für allgemeine Information siehe Twist and Shout (Deutscher Wikipediaartikel). ---- Bei diesem Artikel handelt es sich um das Lied "Twist and Shout", für die EP siehe hier. ---- Twist and Shout gehört der Liste von Liedern an, welche kein original Werk der Beatles sind, doch gewann es durch die Version der 4 Jungs an massiver und weitreichender Popularität. Ursprung Aufnahme Besetzung *'Lead-Gesang:' John Lennon *''' Hintergrundgesang: Paul McCartney, George Harrison *'Schlagzeug: 'Ringo Starr Veröffentlichung Das Lied erschien erstmalig auf dem Debüt-Studioalbum der Beatles Please Please Me am 22. März 1963 in Großbritannien. Auf der LP ist es auf der B-Seite zu finden und bildet das Schlussstück des gesamtem Albums. Darüber hinaus war es ebenfalls auf der gleichnamigen EP Twist and Shout, dessen Veröffentlichung 4 Monate nach Please Please Me erfolgte, vorhanden. Platzierungen Einfluss Text Well, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (twist and shout) Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now (come on, baby) Come on and work it on out (work it on out, ooh) Well, work it on out, honey (work it on out) You know, you look so good (look so good) You know, you got me going now (got me going) Just like I knew you would (like I knew you would, ooh) Well, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (twist and shout) Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby, now (come on, baby) Come on and work it on out (work it on out, ooh) You know you twist, little girl (twist, little girl) You know you twist so fine (twist so fine) Come on and twist a little closer now (twist a little closer) And let me know that you're mine (let me know you're mine, ooh) Yeah, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (twist and shout) Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby, now (come on, baby) Come on and work it on out (work it on out, ooh) You know you twist, little girl (twist, little girl) You know you twist so fine (twist so fine) Come on and twist a little closer now (twist a little closer) And let me know that you're mine (let me know you're mine) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (shake it up, baby) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (shake it up, baby) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (shake it up, baby) Videos The Beatles - Twist & Shout - Live-Performance in The Ed Sullivan Show 23 03 64|Die Beatles performen '''Twist and Shout bei ihrem Auftritt in der ED Sullivan Show The Beatles - Twist & Shout - Live-Performance in der Festival Hall, Melbourne 17 06 64-0|'Twist and Shout'-Performance in der Festival Hall, Melbourne Trivia *In einem Interview mit Stephen Colbert in "The Late Show with Stephen Colbert" meinte Paul McCartney, Twist and Shout sei eines seiner liebsten Cover-Song der Beatles. Interview in Englisch am 23.09.2019, "Paul McCartney Reacts to BTS Singing "Hey Jude"", The Late Show With Stephen Colbert, hochgeladen am 24.09.2019 Quellen Kategorie:The Beatles-Lied Kategorie:Cover-Lied Kategorie:Lied von Please Please Me (Album)